mayreyfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi, born Luigi Demencio Lorenzo Bianchi Mario, is a Italian video game icon, plumber's assistant and former bodybuilder. He has co-starred in numerous popular video games and even a few almost on his own. He is the younger brother of Mario. Appearance Luigi is the tallest of the Mario brothers standing just a little over 5 inches taller than his brother Mario at 5 ft 11 inches tall. He sports short brown hair and a thick handlebar mustache slicked with black oil. His usual outfit consists of blue or purple overalls over a green long sleeved t-shirt, white gloves, a green plumbers cap with an L on it, and brown work boots. However in the past he was known to go shirtless often wearing little more than a pair of sweatpants and Nike trainers. This look is often referred to by fans as "Douchebag gym Luigi". Personality Luigi Mario is often described by his friends as "green" and "the other one". A shy man, Luigi is easily startled by sudden movements. He is good natured and always willing to help even when he is not asked to. Personal life Luigi is in an off again on again relationship with Princess Daisy. They sometimes live together in her castle in Sarasaland. They have separate bedrooms. When not staying at Daisy's castle, Luigi lives in a small 1 bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. Luigi, like all Italians, is a catholic. Politics Luigi is a self confessed believer in democracy and at times has been a vocal critic of the Mushroom Kingdom's absolute monarchist government, showing some sympathies for radical reformist groups in the country. Luigi has stated in numerous interviews that he prefers the democratic parliament system found in Sarasaland. Hobbies and other activities Much like his brother, Luigi enjoys playing games and taking part in friendly competition, often competing in go-karting, tennis, and football. This love of sports culminated in 2008 when Luigi and his brother Mario both competed in the Beijing Olympic games. Luigi has since been an active competitor in every Olympic games since. In 1999 Luigi entered Nintendo's answer to WWE known as Super Smash Brothers. A natural pacifist, it was assumed that Luigi would not be well suited in this violent environment. However he has since proved that he can be as bloodthirsty as anyone, when trophies are involved. Luigi is a part time Ghostbuster having began his career in late 2001, he currently only occasionally busts ghosts. it is unclear if busting does indeed make him feel good. History Early years Luigi was born in Brooklyn, New York in 1961 just 3 days after his brother Mario. He attended Oak Grove Plumbing college in 1979, graduating in 1981 with a basic degree in plumbing with a specialty in sinks. Plumbers assistant Following his graduation from Plumbing college, Luigi became assistant plumber in his brothers newly started company Mario Brothers Plumbing. His job mainly consisted of passing Mario tools, driving the van, and ordering pizza. Bodybuilder In late 1993, spurred on by feelings of inadequacy compared to his brother, Luigi began attending his local gym on a weekly basis. Luigi's newfound obsession with his image eventually resulted in a dramatic change in his appearance. His muscle mass had increased by 150%[citation needed] and he began entering both local and national body building contests. In late 1995 Luigi retired from bodybuilding following an injury that occurred during training. Eventually, his body returned to normal and now no one really speaks of the weird time in the 90s where Luigi was a beefcake for some reason. Quotes The following is a list of quote by Luigi Demencio Lorenzo Bianchi Mario. * "Luigi!" * "Where am I?" * "Here I go! * "Wa-hoo!" * "Yeah!" * "M-M-M-Mario!" * "Luigi time!" * "Democracy is not merely a form of government. It is primarily a mode of associated living, of conjoint communicated experience. It is essentially an attitude of respect and reverence towards fellow men" * "Let's-a go!" Category:Characters